Final space story (non-canon)
by Final space fan
Summary: Hope you like final space, Im planing to continue this story but for now its just a short


Gary was laying down on the ground staring at the ceiling. An empty cookie box was next to him. His pistol in his left hand,for fear of being found.

I stole that thing with a good purpose right?...who am I kidding I am not a good guy Gary. I am not a good guy.

He sighed and got up from his floor. And took the gem out of his jacket pocket.

Freakin Derek and- it's not worth it. I DO THIS TO MYSEEELF!!!

He heard a thud.He grabbed his pistol and cautiously approached the door.

If your out there! Nobody's home. Hello?

He opened the door leading into an alley and pouring rain.

Hello?

I swear I returned the-uh the thingy thing! I-I gave it back I swear it's uhh...crap. Who's there!

Nobody was outside. He could hear something. An echo,something crying.

Hello?

He stepped outside. His hair was getting wetter,he was getting colder. To his right he could see a box behind a dumpster. He walked towards it with caution,as he did the sound got louder.

Oh my god. Who would do such a horrible thing to you?

He carefully picked up the box and walked back inside.

You poor thing.

He stared at was in the box. It was an orange ventrexian with a tiny blue mohawk and wrapped in a light blue towel. No note.

I shouldn't have grabbed the little guy...or girl. Should I check or...oh thank god it's labeled!

The front of the box had a laminated card that read: Little Cato,Male,birthday: unknown, age estimate: 3 weeks

Who would leave a kid like this. When was this card made?

Little Cato sneezed and shivered with a small whimper.

I need to warm you up.

Gary took a vodka bottle and smashed it over some old books inside of a small pit in the ground. And shot at it with his pistol. He carefully scooped little Cato out of the box and sat closer to the fire that was perfectly contained in the pit.

I'll take care of you little guy. At least for a while. Good lord I hope I can keep you safe. But how long Will I be able to take care of you. I don't even know what you eat.

Gary realized that little Cato hadn't cried at all sense he had picked him up back in the alley.

I need to protect you. Am I a dad now? He'll think so but. Should I try to find his family? He was left outside. Do I even have a choice?

Little Cato sneezed and rolled closer to Gary in his arms and nuzzled his face into Gary's chest.

Where can I keep you?

Gary looked around there wasn't much but there was a lot of books that he wouldn't need so he set little Cato on the couch and started building a crib.

This will have to do for now.

He grabbed pillows and couch cushions and layed them around making the entire area of books a comport palace of homely fun. Little Cato started crying loudly.

No no no! Shhhhhh please stop. Don't cry I've got you. I've got you. It's ok I'm here. Good lord you are cute.he gently laid little Cato down in the crib. He put a blanket over all of the pillows and cushions.he brushed little Cato's ear and went to the kitchen,opening the nearly empty fridge.

Leftover milk for cookies? Maybe I can warm it up.

He sighed.

I need to go to the store tomorrow.

He went to his room and gathered a small box of old Christmas ornaments and rummaged through them until he found an old pacifier on a red string. He cut the string and paced over to the kitchen.

Hopefully this will work.

He got out a pan and filled it with water. Then put it on the stove he washed out the pacifier and looked through this cabinets until he found an old baby bottle that he was forced to use as a cup because he didn't have much money and it was cheap. He washed it out and put a measuring cup filled with leftover milk carefully in the center of the pan. Little Cato was crying again even warm.

Does he really want ME? I thought the little guy was just cold.

He walked over to the crib and scratched behind little Cato's ear.

Do you have teeth yet?

He tried to lift little Cato's lips to check for teeth but he just moved his face to avoid the inspection.

You'll yawn eventually. Let me check on that milk.

I was warm but not hot. He turned off the stove and sat down in the crib. He sat up against the wall and held little Cato and the bottle in his hands.

You thirsty? Here.

He put the bottle by little Cato's face and he started drinking it at a somewhat quick pace.

I guess you are.

Gary smiled.

I'm definitely adopting you. I wonder when your gonna open your eyes for the first time and see what a mess I'm in? But I hope I'll be out of it by then.

Little Cato looked tired and was falling asleep in Gary's arms. Gary laid little Cato down and pulled the blanket over himself and the sleepy ventrexian .

Good night little buddy. I'll take care of you...I promise.

Little Cato was purring in his arms. Gary smiled and rested his head against the wall and drifted to sleep,he had a dream. He wasn't important. But he knew what he had to do.he had to get little Cato to Avacato and avoid the arrival of his alternate self.

Good morning.

Little Cato was laying down on Gary's head,fast asleep in his hair.

Alright. I need to get a ride to tera con prime. Hope your ready for a risky trip little guy.

Gary got up and collected his few belongings and the blanket like towel that little Cato had somehow gotten out of and packed them into a backpack that could hold his things in the back and little Cato in the front.

Gary left his mess of a home behind and started heading towards the market. He needed a hawk but luckily he knew the right people. But he also knew that the wrong people would be nearby.

If I keep calling you little Cato in public I guess I'll just have to claim to be Gary Cato? ... naa you're just gona be little Goodspeed for a little bit.

Little Cato yawned revealing two small canine teeth and gums.

I know I'm doing the right thing. I hope. But I'm going to have to kiss this sweet thing goodbye.

He took a look at the blue gem in his

Palm as he handed it to a merchant who is return handed him a bag full of drachnoids.

Thanks you don't know how much I need this.

The merchant responded.

Who's kid is that.

Gary cautiously responded.

He's mine.

What's his name?

Little Goodspeed. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna mind my own business over there.

You know ventrexians aren't alowed here right.

That's only for the ones over 20.

But where's his mother!

She died!

I don't believe you. I'm calling security to make sure you telling the truth.

What's that over there!

What?

Gary ran around the corner and towards the shipyard where he payed for a rental hawk and left the planet.

What AI does this ship have.

Hello I am PAM where would you like to go.

Set a course for tera con prime and make a bottle of milk for a ventrexian kid.

Are you sure that you want to go to tera con prime? It is heavily defended and is not currently accepting visitors.

Yes! And send out a bounty for Gary Goodspeed,target Avacato as the preferred hunter. He's a ventrexian under the authority of the lord commander.

A dispenser left a warm bottle of milk for little Cato. Gary put him in a small cradle imbedded in the wall. It was warm with an automatic diaper changer and milk feeder.

Could you by chance fabricate identification papers for me.

What is your information.

Gary Goodspeed.

What about your apparent child?

None needed. If you could I'd appreciate it if you would lightfold us to the edge of tera con prime's defenses.

I hope you intend to return this ship.

That's not important right now. I'm saving our reality. I'm going to help. My side of the war will survive. If anything happens then it's my fault we lose,evil will take our reality.

Wow. That's very interesting however I have been programmed to not become attached to anything a renter does or says.

Just get us there.

The ship light folded to tera con prime. And Gary grabbed his papers and put them into his bag. He sat down and fed little Cato.

I'm really doing this...I hope I'll see you again one day.

He picked him up and placed him in the frontal pouch of his bag. He taped a button on the bags side and a seal passed over the bags opening.

Gary prepared to space vault and jumped out of the ship avoiding ice and passing ships that didn't detect him because of his relative size.

I hope that bounty got posted already. If it didn't this might be a little harder than it needs to be.

Gary maneuvered his way to the unfinished cat walk and made sure nobody was around to see him take off his mask.

If my vision was right Avacato should be rounding that corner any minute now.

Twenty minutes later...

Oh come on!

Who's there! Reveal yourself! Now! In the name of the lord commander!

Gary walked out and around the corner.

Gary Goodspeed! Put your hands up and get on your knees!

Little Cato whimpered as Avacato yelled at Gary.

What's in the pouch! Take it out SLOWLY.

I know you don't know me but-

Now!

I need you and only you to look after him.

Avacato looked down at little Cato in Gary's arms. His pupils where locked onto him but he shook his head and said.

I'm a bounty hunter not a baby sitter. Shut up your coming with me.

Where are you taking me?

Avacato dragged Gary and people walked around him. They showed him undying respect and didn't question why he was dragging Gary.

He stoped In front of what looked like a cave with modernized doors and windows but crystals poking out in random places.

I'm going to let you inside then your going to give me answers.

Fine but are the energy cuffs necessary? I won't run away.

Why wouldn't you. Criminal.

Actually I sent out that bounty myself.

What? Why. What kind of an idiot are you.

One that needs a favor.

Like what.

Take care of my boy. When you turn me in.

You put a price on your own head just to get someone to take your responsibility of raising a kid.

Well he's not mine.

What!

I mean...I picked him up in the cold rain man. Nobody was around.

Then why don't you look after him yourself. This bounty isn't worth my time.

Avacato removed Gary's cuffs and looked at little Cato in the bag.

Your names Gary right?

Ya.

Why me?

Because...

I've never even met you before today. You have no reason behind this.

Just trust me. You need to take care of him. And if you don't I won't be able to.

To what?

Take care of him.

Gary carefully picked up little Cato and offered him to Avacato. Although uncertain Avacato didn't stop Gary from placing little Cato in his arms.

Your a father now!

What NO I was just helping you.

You know...I think we would make good friends.

No and if you keep forceing me into these types of situations I'll send you to the lord commander myself.

Don't bother it would just be a waste of everyone's time and speaking of time we've only got about half an hour before our alternative selves apear and crash into your front yard.

What? How would you know that?

I had a vision ok. I don't even know if it's real or not but... if it is.

Oh well...I don't know why but...I trust you.

I'll come back for him one day. I promise.

Avacato watched Gary as he walked out of the room leaving his belongings behind.

He crouched over the stone stairs in the front yard of Avacato's cave.

I can't go back on my word now. I'll be back little Cato... one day.

Gary could see a pink light growing brighter in the distance. A flash of purple light burned his eyes. Avacato stoped outside and stared at the light in confusion.

Right on time.

The crimson light had appeared in front of them. The entrance opened and another Gary walked out with a pistol in hand.

What the? Are you a me!

What?

Are you a Gary?

Yeah. And so much for avoiding you,plan B it is.

Little Cato walked out of the entrance

dad,is it all clear!

Um kind of.

What do you mea- ohh... this is weird. Hey Gary.

So am I your dad in your reality?

I guess.

So that's what you grew up to look like. I finaly get to see your eyes.

Umm...what?

Oh sorry it just... in order for me to keep balance I had to alter my timeline so that you guys could stay here and fight. I...would have been your dad. And I know your not my little Cato but...I love you in a way? Your kind of my kid here...

Oh umm... not to interrupt but what do you mean keep balance?

Avacato stared at the scene.

It's a long...ish story. But to shorten it down. There from a different reality. They passed through final space to fight in the war of titans and free all the dimensions. And because I'm a Gary I had a vision of their journey.

Is that why you gave me this guy?

Little Cato looked at his younger self. Then ash walked out of the ship.

Jeez how many people are going to appear in front of my house!

Oh hey Avacato I thought you where still in the ship. Wait! Another Gary.

Ash saw what was in Avacato's arms.

No freaking way. He's so cute!

Umm Ash? What are yo- oh look it's a me.

Wait you think I'm cute?!

What ahh no. I um.

Gary ignored their conversation and gave up on explaining to Avacato what was happening.Then another Avacato steped out of the ship HUE,Fox,Sherrel,Tribore and Mooncake followed. KVN was tied up in the ship.

So are any of you guys going to introduce yourselves? You know what let's get out of my yard. Everyone come inside.

Little Cato stared at his dads then at Avacato after being given a shrug from each.

Umm...Avacato can I use your bathroom.

Oh sure, upstairs to-

I know the way.

Ok then...So what's going on here?

Hey me!?

What? Uh yeah?

Can I hold him? I haven't seen him so young in years.

What the hell got me dragged into this anyways? And who are all of you.

Oh we'll explain everything. But to help this situation call me Gary 1.

What?

So this all started whe-

Little Cato made his way through the cave looking around and remembering his childhood although he was still technically a kid.

What's going on? I don't want to fight a war. I just want everyone to be safe. We need a break but we need to fight and win. But how,we're fighting titans and we don't even know where Bolo IS. Crap I hope we figure this out.

Little Cato washed his face and looked into the mirror.

You've got this. You'll get through this and you'll keep everyone safe. Yeah...

Gary was almost done explaining.

And then we ended up here. We're not sure where bolo went but we need to find him.

Avacato 2 you DO understand that the lord Commander is a BAD GUY right.

Yes. I understand. I'm so sorry that happened to you.

Actually I'm more concerned about little Cato. He went through allot.

Avacato looked down at little Cato in his arms.

Have you had to change him yet?

Thankfully no.

Well he's making a face thet suggests you'll have to soon.

Little Cato heard and ran down the stairs.

Nope! I can do that on my own thank you.

He grabbed his younger self and raised him above his head in a rush then walked back to the bathroom.

BE CAREFUL don't drop yourself! I recognize that face,I've frigin got ptsd.

I won't!

So um what's that green little ball floating around,again?

WHAT!? He was only like the most important part of the story! Where you even listening?

Oh umm...sorry.

Are you?

Ok not really, but what's his name?

Mooncake.

Oh. I'll try to remember this time,sorry.

Hey isn't there supposed to be one more of you?

Oh,Quin? Yeah she's in a coma right now,she almost starved to death in final space.

Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.

It's fine.

Quick question. The Garys stared at each other for a moment.

Yeah?

Who's Quin?

Oh right this reality is around 14 years behind. So just trust me if you find her you'll love her.

What do you mean 14 years behind?

Avacato how old are you?

Oh umm...me or the other one?

I'm right here.

Avacato 1 say your age then Avacato 2 say your age ok?

I'm 32.

I'm 32...to.

Other me?

32.

Me to! So that means that the pacing of history is different and not that where behind.

Well it's kinda the same.

So what are they doing?

Gary 2 looked over to the group HUE,fox,ash,mooncake,Sheryl and Tribore had made.

I don't know but I've just learned to ignore it.

Ignore what?

Something about mom's fashion choices and advice.

Wait MOM! We must have different timelines too,cause my mom left after my dad died.

No it's the same but...we're fine now.

Little Cato was returning with himself and looked at the group in confusion.

So are we staying of something? I'm not really sure what we're supposed to do now?

He made his way down the stairs and handed himself to Gary 2

Oh ok then.

So ARE you all staying here cause I wasn't expecting a party. I just need to get to work.

But you KNOW that the lord commanders evil right?

Avacato looked at himself.

Ya man he's a total bad guy!

It pays the bills and I don't have anything else. Unless you have rent money.

Oh right! HUE!

hue left the huddle and stood by Gary.

Yes?

So you still have those drachnoids?

I don't think that they will be worth anything here,but here you go.

Hue's chest opened and he handed them a bag.

Little Cato looked up.

Wait,you had money the whole time! So we didn't have to steal those fuel cells!

We almost DIED and...really.

Oh no he got there AFTER we learned how to recycle our power. But if I'm being honest I kind of miss those adventures.

Well ya,it was fun but... anyways dad are you sure your ok right now?

Ya I'll be fine. But I might need a nap so Gary you'll need to watch little Cato for a bit.

Alright,as long as your recovering bud.

Um Avacato 2 Gary...2 here umm...do you need an assist on your day work maybe I could help you finish early and we can get the whole "war" thing figured out.

Sorry. The lord commander isn't exactly a forgiving guy, I can't be late so just take care of them.

He pointed.

They can stay here until they prove they don't deserve to stay. And learn how to take care of "our" little Cato: you said you'd come back for him but why not just raise him as much as possible?

I um-

I'll be back in a few hours, don't break my crap of I'll break you! Bye guys!

The Gary's stared at the door. Little Cato walked over to Gary 2 and gently placed the younger self into Gary's arms.

I wonder how long we have before the war starts.

Avacato sat down on a round Sophia like chair.

I don't have a clue boy. But we need to be ready in an instant. so when I wake up,you've got to start training with fox and ash. I'll show Gary how to coach you guys later. But for now,enjoy yourselves and relax.

Umm ok so Gary ... Gary 2,I mean do you mind if I ask. What's different in this reality?

Well,infinite realities infinite possibilities I say just accept how things are.

Is it dangerous?

I...don't know. But! I do have a question.

Sure,what?

I doubt you'll get back to your reality so if we help you guys win the war would you stay and help me raise him?

Gary gestured towards little Cato in his arms.

Shouldn't you ask my dads or something?

Well maybe he could be like your baby brother? And I could be your Gary's twin? Or you two would be cousins?

I um...I mean I've wanted a sibling but...fox and ash are kind of like family already.

What if I adopt them and you would be cousins or sibling if you want. For real I mean.

Ash looked over.

Wait you want to adopt us?

Fox was watching with a smile on his face.

And that little bundle of sunshine would be our little brother? Yes! Please!

Little Cato stared at him with a blank face.

What?

Fine fox,if that's what you want. So um I'm just going to do this so I get used to it dad. Ok?

She looked over to little Cato who was still starring.

He's like this with all babies.

Oh ok, it's just a bit weird when everyone is calling me cute.

So you are no longer Gary two! you are proclaimed! Uncle Gary!

Thanks Gary,so I guess that you'll come up with an absurd name for my Avacato?

Under the most likely circumstances, yes?

Ash and Fox are my cousins now! Ok.

Oh shoot! I need to take down by bounty! Crap! The ship is in orbit, freaking rentals suck! PAM dock at the rental site I'm done with my use. Remove my bounty too.

Why did you put a bounty on yourself dad?

Long story,Ash. And Fox?

Yeah papa?

Ooh ok that's weird,call me dad for now. So you mind If I ask how old you are?

Oh,I'm 15 ash and L.C are 14.

Do NOT call me L.C!

Fox poked his tongue out,teasing little Cato.

You call me L.C,I'll call her ashy.

Fine little Cato geez! No fun...

One day! You get one day. To use that term. After that,you owe me bottom bunk.

Deal?

One night?

One day,one night.

Deal,L.C!

Fox,what was that about bottom bunk what makes it any better?

Oh,it's a different sleeping pad and uhh...dad do you mind me asking if the thousand year war happened in this reality

Little Cato thought for a moment.

Uncle Gary!

Ok ok,one at a time! What war?

Trifolians and ventrexians where at war in our reality. Where they in this one,pop I'd like to know.

Uh,not that I know of. Why? Hey,didn't I say to call me dad!

Gary,my mom and his died there my mom was a medic and his...his birth father stabbed her in the side. She uhh...couldn't clear the blast radius.

Oh son I didn't know I. I'm sorry.

Our birth parents might not be the same here remember that dude.

But...

Fox little Cato's right. It's not worth risking anyways.

I know Ashey but...I'm bummed.

Gary watched his nephew and niece comport each other while his son supported them.

Tri do you mind checking on Quin in the ship?

I'll do it. But not because you told me to but because I need to return her stuff.

Ya,whatever. Mom the other Gary is your step son now!

What? Why?

Just roll with it!

I'm now making you two breakfast I hope you know that,now hue what where you telling mooncake?

Gary tooled his eyes and sat next to Avacato who had passed out in the sofa.

Your gona wake up to an expanded family man.

He sighed and laid back resting his eyes as everyone else continued in their chaos.

Bolo,where are you?


End file.
